YUGIOH! Powers of the Universe
by Arcana Knight Author
Summary: 16 year old Ray Johnson has to be the best again. He gave up dueling but now has to start again and there's alot on the line if he doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all and welcome to "YU-GI-OH!- Power of the Universe". In this fanfic, you be following the life of 16 year old Ray Johnson, a duelist who won his first pro tournament at 13 years old. Being labeled a prodigy at such an early age made Ray lose almost all passion for the game of Duel Monsters but the time has almost come for his skills to be reborn and strengthened. I'm looking for original characters and decks for various points of the story, and with that LET'S START THE SHOW! (I own nothing but my original characters and cards)

"C'MON RAY, PLEASE JUST ONE DUEL?"

"DAD, FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"

Ray's father, a large man, pleaded with his duel disk already activated. Ray sat at his desk with his feet up, deck still dormant in the drawer where it had been for a year now.

"BUT IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Fine dad, ONE DUEL! 4000 life points, standard rules, deal?"

"That'll work, let's begin" Ray's father said, heading out the front yard, without telling Ray, Mr. Johnson had set this up as an event that being streamed worldwide and was making thousands. Ray blew the dust from his duel disk and inserted his deck.

"Age before beauty" Mr. Johnson said drawing his first five cards and then a sixth. "And I'll start off big with Big Shield Gardna(100/2600) in defense mode, and one card facedown." A man holding a large shield appeared as did a brown backed card behind it.

"I always hated defensive players, and you're the best one." Ray said drawing his card "Pot Of Greed let's me draw twice, ok this won't last long I summon Queen's Knight(1500/1600) in attack mode, then Tribute to the Doomed, I'll discard one card to destroy your Gardna." A women in armor wielding a sword appeared on the field and bandages came from underground dragging the man with them.

"I see you've still got it son" Mr. Johnson said laughing

"I guess, now go Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your facedown, next I activate quick summon, so I can normal summon again though this monster can't attack, defend, or be sacrificed, come out King's Knight attack mode(1600/1400) and that means we'll be joined by Jack's Knight( 1900/1000)" A big, burly knight appeared next to the woman, and was then joined by a younger knight.

"Ugh, let me guess, Fusion sage?" Mr. Johnson said in disappointment

"You've guessed correctly fusion sage lets me bring one polymerization from my deck to my hand, and it's activate now, King's, Queen's and Jack's combine to form my best monster Arcana Knight Joker(3800/2500) and with the Divine Phoenix Blade his attack raises by 300(4100/2500)" The three knights combined to form a stern looking, heavily armored warrior whose sword was lit into flames. "Dueling is so boring, Joker finish this!" The Knight slashed his sword across Mr. Johnsons chest. "Happy b-day pops" Ray said walking away yawning while his father remained with a dumbstruck look on his face, then his eyes were replaced by money signs as he ran into the house to check his paypal account.

"_Ray Johnson_" A shadowy figure said tapping his fingers on the wooden desk while viewing the one play duel over and over again. "_You're father was far too weak to tap into your powers, I'll have to send one of my weaker minions to see what he really has, Doctor, handle this"_

"Yes, milord" A man in doctors scrubs and a face mask said, the only visible part of the mans face were glowing green eyes. "This should feel great, the great Ray Johnson, medical bill, your soul HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The man vanished as the figured watched the Knight Joker once more.

"Sire" A large man with a thick beard and long hair that covered his whole face, except glowing yellow eyes. "Have you not just sent Doctor to his death?"

"_Exactly, but it will cause Ray's eyes to open a little and start regaining his talents"_

"But sir, shouldn't we attack him while he is weak?" Suddenly the large man flew back into the stone wall. "My apologies"

"_I like you Lumberjack but that mouth is a problem to me. NOW RAY JOHNSON LET US SEE WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF!"_

Well there ya have it, chapter 1 is complete, please read, review and submit original characters and decks. Ray was able to defeat his father, but this Doctor guy should be a challenge,and what's with the eye? Keep reading to find out.

Ray Johnson, 16, 6'1, 198 pounds. African American with a short hair cut that usually covered by a hat.

Mr. Johnson, 36, 6'6, 290 pounds. African American with a short afro and full beard that is well trimmed.

Doctor, 50, 6'3, 200 pounds. Caucasian with well kept hair that is starting to grey, glowing green eyes.

LumberJack, ?, 7'3, 550 pounds. Blue skinned demon with long wild hair and an unkept beard. Glowing yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do own my created characters though *Ray cracks knuckles* fine I own nothing.

"Ray, you could make big time money dueling again man" Rays best friend, Donnie, 17, said. "Your warrior deck, while outdated, is awesome and with your skills it's unbeatable."

"Look Don, for the last time I don't wanna do it. Plus without me, you'll win for sure, Horus is a really awesome strategy."

"And you picked it out, why not update your deck sometime? I mean your warriors are cool but what about all the new ones you could play?"

"Eh, I don't plan on dueling, so why would it ever matter?"

"I don't know ma..." He dropped off as he saw glowing green objects in the ally. "Yo, you see that, Ray?"

"It's tough to miss, but why should we care." Donnie was already heading towards the ally. "I won't come Don, I swear" Donnie was nearly gone, "FINE HERE I COME!"

"Hello boys, welcome to my section of the hospital, you may call me doctor, but only while we duel, Mr. Johnson" The green eyed man said looking directly at Ray

"Real funny but I don't duel. I don't even have a deck or duel disk. Even if I had those things, I highly doubt you could convince me duel you" Ray said smirking, until a duel disk with his deck suddenly appeared on his arm.

"R-Ray, h-h-how did you do that? Duel disks usually don't just appear out of thin air ya know?" Donnie said panicking

"I only wish I knew, but it doesn't matter, I still won't duel."

Doctor suddenly began glowing in an angry, green aura that exploded like flames. "LISTEN BOY! I DON'T TAKE REJECTION VERY LIGHTLY NOW COME TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!" The aura return to Doctor eyes as he calmed down "My greatest apologies but you will duel me."

"Or what freak show?" Ray said as his insult made the aura flare slightly

"Or your friend never duels with Horus again" Doctor said as he held up Donnie's deck.

"Grrrr how'd you get that?" Donnie yelled

"Does it matter? Raymond will you duel me now or not?"

"Fine, I'll duel, what are the stakes if I lose?" Ray asked starting up the duel disk,

Doctor-4000

Ray-4000

"You'll see soon enough boy" Doctor said drawing his six cards. "I'll start by telling you this is no ordinary deck, it is customized just for me so I'll start with the field spell Emergency Room!" The area around the duelist changed to a large hospital room with equipment all over it. Donnie was tied up with bandages and hanging from the wall.

"Put him down, Doctor!" Ray yelled

"In due time boy" Doctor said smiling "Now I'll summon my Medical Protege(1000/1900) in defense and thanks to my ER he gains 300 attack and defense points as do all monsters with "Medical" in their name(1300/2200). One face-down ends my turn" A small man in basic scrubs appeared kneeling on the ground.

"Ok, weak opening move but whatever. I'll start with Maurading Captain(1200/400) in defense mode and he allows me to special summon a four star warrior from my hand so come out Gearfried The Iron Knight(1800/1600)." A blond man with armor and sword appeared on the field followed by a fully armored warrior with a large sword for one hand. "Now I'll equip Gearfried with..."

"Wow you are rusty boy, Gearfried can't be.. what the hell?" Gearfried's sword was replaced by a skinnier sword and his attack increased

"As I was saying, I equip Gearfried with the Fusion Sword Murasame Blade which can't be destroyed by a monster effect and gives him 800 attack points(2600/1600). Attack now with Metal Forearm Thrust!" The Knight easily slashed through the man

"When Medical Protege is destroyed in battle you gain 1000 life points, until I activate my trap Bad Reaction to Simochi! This turns any life point gain to you, into a life point loss" Ray first glowed blue but then red aura shot out of his body and seemed to melt onto the field.

Doctor-4000

Ray-3000

"Ow, why did that hurt? Explain!"

"Well you see, my Emergency room is what's called a "Soul Field" it was once a blank card but took the very essence of my soul, so now it feeds from our life points to remain what it is."

"But why an ER?"

"Fine" Doctor removed his mask, revealing an evil smile with crooked teeth. "I went through medical school with flying colors but I had a thing for taking body parts to see how to body reacts. Two hearts, two brains, moving the spleen HAHAHAHA it was my passion. Then the authorities got involved and I was locked in an insane asylum where my work continued on inmates until I was freed by my current master. Oh what a glorious story, now to continue our little game" He put the mask back on and his eyes glowed stronger than before.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn, you sick bastard!" Ray now had a passion in his eyes that had been missing for years. "I'll put an end to you and get my friends deck back."

"Oh will you now boy? I draw and start with another Medical Protege in defense mode of course(1300/2200) and how about two cards face down. That'll do" Another of the scrubbed men appeared kneeling while two face downs came up behind him.

"My move, I'll sacrifice my Captain to summon The Fiend Megacyber(2200/1200) in attack mode! Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your ER!" The blond man vanished and was replaced by a tall warrior covered in yellow armor. Then a tornado flew out of Rays spell card only to dissipate immediately. "What happened?"

"It's part of my very soul boy, hahahaha any card that threatens a Soul Field Card is negated and destroyed."

Looks like we'll be doing things the old fashioned way, Gearfreid attack the Protege, Megacyber direct attack!" Gearfried slashed through the man easily but the Megacyber's fist was blocked by a blue aura "What the?"

Doctor-6200

Ray-2000

"My Draining Shield trap card negates your attack and gives me life points equal to your monsters attack points, and of course my Protege/Simochi combo deals you 1000 points of damage. This duel is quickly come to an end, how disappointing."

"Down but not out, I end my turn"

"My move, first I'll activate Premature Burial which normally would drain me of 800 life points but I activate Good Reaction to Simochi which turns any effect damage to me into life point gain so this lead grows, come back Protege!" The scrubbed man reappeared on the field crouching down

Doctor-7000

Ray-2000

"Now I'll tribute my Protege for my Medical Surgeon(2100/1300) and he gets powered up thanks to ER(2400/1600) he'll gain 200 attack points for each Protege in my graveyard(2800/1600) Surgeon attack Gearfried now with precision slash strike!" The blue scrubbed man vanished and was replaced by a larger, older looking doctor with a large precision knife strapped to his back. The man pulled the knife off and struck Gearfreid down with ease. "I end my turn"

Doctor-7000

Ray-1800

"My move! First I play Pot Of Greed to draw two cards. Now I'll summon Queen's..."

"Wait! Reveal facedown Deck Surgery this allows me to call a card name in your deck and send all cards with that name to the graveyard. I call Knight!"

Ray grimaced and he saw his deck shrink "oh no!"

"GIVE IT UP BOY! YOU CAN'T BEAT MEDICINE!" Doctor yelled as his green aura began to explode again as he him and the Surgeon laughed in unison

_Hey guys, it's Donnie, Ray's in a really tough spot huh? I would've beat this guy two turns ago, but my deck is gone. C'mon Ray, get Horus back for me, and save your soul while you're at it!_

Really want some awesome characters/decks. I swear this will get better guys hang in there, review and help me out!

Donnie, 17, 5'11, 185 pounds. Asian with black, spiked hair and wears prescribed glasses.


	3. Chapter 3

HAHAHAHA I may not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the "Medical" Deck

_""Well you see, my Emergency room is what's called a "Soul Field" it was once a blank card but took the very essence of my soul, so now it feeds from our life points to remain what it is_

_ Doctor-7000_

_ Ray-1800_

_ "My move! First I play Pot Of Greed to draw two cards. Now I'll summon Queen's..."_

_ "Wait! Reveal facedown Deck Surgery this allows me to call a card name in your deck and send all cards with that name to the graveyard. I call Knight!" _

_ Ray grimaced and he saw his deck shrink """_"_"""oh no!"_

_ "GIVE IT UP BOY! YOU CAN'T BEAT MEDICINE!" Doctor yelled as his green aura began to explode again as he him and the Surgeon laughed in unison_

"I'll get right on giving up, just let me defeat you first, First I summon Little Winguard(1400/1800) in defense mode and switch my Megacyber to defense mode as well. End turn" A small warrior with a winged helmet appeared crouching on the field.

"My move then, Surgeon destroy The Fiend Megacyber, Precision Slash!" The doctor flew forward and cut down the warrior "Now I play the spell card, Flu Shot! This card activates when one of your monsters is destroyed you take that monsters defense points from your life points" A needle appeared and stuck right into Ray's arm

Doctor-7000

Ray-600

"AHHHHHH STOP!" Ray screamed as more of his life points were drained

"It's almost over young Raymond, it's now your move"

"_This could work_" Ray thought as he drew his card, "I'm not sure where this card came from but I activate Rise of the Fallen Knights. This takes half my life points but allows me to summon as many "Knights" as I can from my graveyard so Queens(1500/1600), Kings(1600, 1400), Jacks(1900,1000), Gearfried(1800/1600) rejoin this duel!" The four knights appeared on the field in standing positions, swords out.

Doctor-7000

Ray-300

"Nice, a bunch of targets, maybe after your soul is gone, I'll use your organs for my experiment, human parts in demon bodies HAHAHAHA!"

"Real sorry to ruin your plans but I play polymerization! My three knights fuse to become the almighty Arcana Knight Joker(3800/2500)" The dark armored warrior appeared on the field staring down the Surgeon. " And now face-down activate Release Restraint, Gearfried The Iron Knight loses his armor and becomes Gearfried the Swordmaster(2600/2200)!" Geafried's armor become to crumble off and revealed a sculpted man with long, black hair and was only covered by a loin cloth. "Now reveal my other face down, Call of the Haunted to bring back Command Knight(1200/1900) and now all my warriors become stronger." A female warrior in red armor appeared on the field as the other warriors became stronger. Winguard(1800) Joker(4200) Gearfried(3000) CK(1600).

"NO NO NO PLEASE!"

"Go to hell, Gearfried attack the Surgeon, My other warriors attack directly!" Gearfried returned the favor by destroying the surgeon and Winguard, Command Knight and Arcana Knight Joker directly slashed Doctor's chest, the force causing his mask to fall off.

"Sp-spare me, NOOOOOOOO" The field spell closed in around Doctor, creating an explosion of green energy that went into the night sky, until all that was left was a card and Donnie's deck.

"Nice dueling kid!" Donnie said picking up his deck "huh whats this? "Emerald Block" it says "This card with form when it is needed to"

"Don" Ray said looking at the ground

"Yeah, Ray?"

"I now know, my deck needs no upgrades, but I will duel again. Whatever this was I'm sure it's only the start, and we'll have to be on top of our game"

"Right! Whoever it is has no chance!"

"Calm down, I have a long way to go, but don't you have a tournament tomorrow morning?"

"You're right Ray! HAHA perfect practice, I gotta jet man, later!"

"See ya tomorrow Don" Ray said walking away staring at the Emerald Block card "Man this thing could turn out to be anything, I don't like the feel of this but if someone wants me, I'm right here!"

"_Ah, Ray Johnson, quite impressive my friend. of course Doctor was only human, I'm sure you and I will have a personal meeting one day, but until then I shall test Donnie_" The shadowed figure sat in his darkness seeing a green flame on his wall go out. "_LumberJack, be sure to make it the finals of the tournament."_

"Yes sire" The large demon said "Am I to destroy Donnie"

"_No, you will not use your soul field, this is but a test that he will win"_

"I don't need my soul field to crush this bu..." his words were cut off as shadows were suddenly filling his throat, they let out allowing Lumberjack to breathe again "My apologies"

"_I'll make a perfect minion out of you one day, but until then your mouth shall be your downfall, now begone_" Lumberjack vanished in a yellow flame "_My quest begins, this universe shall be mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

_ Hey guys, Ray here, Donnie better not be looking past anyone in this tournament, Horus is good but there are strong duelists, as for me, I'm not happy about dueling but have to. Maybe my dad has cards that will help, find out next time!_

Submit characters and decks either here or through email. Also any reviews will help even anon. Lemme know what you want to see.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own YU-GI-OH but I do own broken ribs from claiming to own Ray, he owns himself. Donnie is mine!

_"__Ah, Ray Johnson, quite impressive my friend. of course Doctor was only human, I'm sure you and I will have a personal meeting one day, but until then I shall test Donnie__" The shadowed figure sat in his darkness seeing a green flame on his wall go out. "__LumberJack, be sure to make it the finals of the tournament."_

_"Yes sire" The large demon said "Am I to destroy Donnie"_

_"__No, you will not use your soul field, this is but a test that he will win"_

_"I don't need my soul field to crush this bu..." his words were cut off as shadows were suddenly filling his throat, they let out allowing Lumberjack to breathe again "My apologies"_

_"__I'll make a perfect minion out of you one day, but until then your mouth shall be your downfall, now begone__" Lumberjack vanished in a yellow flame "__My quest begins, this universe shall be mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

Donnie was awoken from his sleep in the same fashion he had been for years, his cards fighting each other. It does sound crazy, which is why Donnie hadn't told anyone, but every few nights Horus the Black Flame

* * *

><p>Dragon and his old favorite card, Red Eyes Black Dragon, got into arguments. Donnie began to think about when he first got Red Eyes.<p>

"DAD, DADDY I GOT ONE!" 9 year old Donnie yelled running towards his house. His dad sat on the porch with a duel disk he had promised to Donnie as soon as he picked a rare card for a deck strategy.

"Well son, let's see it." His dad asked with interest

"Red Eyes Black Chick, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Metalmorph and Red Eyes Metal Dragon." Donnie said with his eyes gleaming.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I GIVE YOU MONEY EXPECTING A GOOD STRATEGY BUT A 2 TRIBUTE 2400 ATTACK BASED DECK IS AWFUL!" Tears began developing in Donnie's eyes as his potential strategy was shot down. "Look son, I wanna see you be the best duelist in the city, even better then Ray, and Red Eyes just won't cut it."

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys, go to sleep, I've gotta be up in 3 hours!" Donnie finally got up and went over to his desk. He pulled his Horus and Red Eyes out and looked them both over carefully. "Ok, Red Eyes, welcome to the tournament deck." Donnie began rearranging his deck adding in the Red Eyes Black Dragon and some of its component cards. 3 hours later a very tired Donnie got changed into a red T-shirt with black jeans and black shoes. He grabbed his deck and duel disk and made his way downstairs to meet Ray.<p>

"Are you leaving now Donnie?" his mom asked.

"Yes mother, will I see you at the tournament?"

"You know it dear. Why not eat some breakfast first?"

"Sorry but Ray's outside waiting and I'm not one to walk haha bye mom, love you" he said running outside

Ray blasted his horn for what seemed like the millionth time "HEY DONNIE, YOU WANNA BE LATE OR WHAT?" the horn sound shot through the air again as Donnie came running outside

"Sorry, deck problems" Donnie said almost breathless from running.

"Deck problems huh? You are such a worry wart, I never change my deck"

"Sorry we can't all draw the perfect card every time"

"Yeah, I'm pretty great, aren't I?" Ray smirked as he said this and parked his Black 1996 BMW.

"Welcome to the citywide tournament, name and deck type?" A small woman at a table asked

"Donnie Chung, Red Eyes/Horus deck" Donnie said with confidence, despite odd looks from Ray and the woman

"Ray Johnson, Warrior deck" Ray said now getting big eyed confused looks from Donnie

"YOU'RE DUELING?" Donnie screamed at Ray for the 20th time since they walked into the park

"Yeah, nothing better to do and I need to tune my skills."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE CITYWIDE TOURNAMENT HERE IN KAIBALAND!" An announcer yelled into a microphone as the crowd went crazy. "Now your first match-up, Donnie Chung vs the master of magic, on the disk or the field, TRENT PLUMMER!" A large group of cheerleaders and jocks screamed wildly as the large man wearing a varsity jacket stepped onto the pedestal. Trent was not only the spellcaster master but the head of the football team. He had scholarships to the Obelisk Blue class at Duel Academy and a football scholarship to Ohio State University, the kid has talent.

"_This will be tough for Donnie, Trent is extremely talented and great at shutting down strategies, especially new ones._" Ray thought as Donnie confidently stepped up to the pedestal

"Hey Trent, what's up buddy? Horus can't wait to see your little magic cards" Donnie said winking at Trent

"I'd love to see you get that overgrown chicken on the field" Trent replied drawing 5 cards

"Well he can't turn down a fan" Donnie drew 5 cards

"DUEL!" they both yelled

Donnie- 8000

Trent-8000

"Me first" Trent said drawing a card "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode" Trent said as a robed sorcerer with three jewels on his chest appeared. "Now three face-downs end my turn" three brown faced cards appeared.

"Ok, my move!" Donnie said drawing his sixth card "Let's go Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 4(1600/1400) the start of your demise." A small metal creature that looked more like a bird than dragon appeared on the field screeching at the spellcaster. "Two cards face-downs end my turn."

"Boring duels suck, I draw! Go Pot of Greed which lets me draw twice" Trent drew his two cards as one of the jewels on the Magician lit up "Reveal face-downs! Gather Your Mind and Reload! Gather your mind allows me to search for a copy in my deck and move it to my hand, then reload lets me shuffle my hand back into my deck."

"Is there a point to all of this?"

"Check my Skilled Dark Magician" Donnie noticed all three of the jewels now glowing brightly

"So what?"

"So I can sacrifice him for my Dark Magician (2500/2100) in attack mode!" The famous purple robed spellcaster appeared on the field "Next Call of the Haunted bring back SDM and he's sacrificed for Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) also ready to attack!" A female magician in blue and pink robes appeared and kissed the Dark Magician on the cheek. "Aren't they a great couple now GO DARK MAGICIAN GIRL TAKE THE CHICKEN OUT DARK BURNING ATTACK!" She fired a blast of energy but it fizzled into a spiral of energy.

"Negate Attack simple enough for ya?"

"Yeah, yeah end turn"

"Time for a 'level' playing field" Donnie said snickering at his own joke "I play level up! So my Horus becomes Lvl 6(2300/1600)" The metal dragon expanded in size and let out a roar causing the DMG to hide behind her male counterpart on Trent's field. "Now let's go Red Eyes Black Chick (800/500) in attack mode." A small red egg appeared on Donnie's field. Small cracks began forming on top of the egg and small pieces started breaking off revealing a jet black head of a small dragon.

"Was all that really necessary for a target?"

"Oh he's not a target, just a baby, until now I sacrifice him to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode!" The small dragon expanded into a huge jet black dragon which joined Horus in roaring towards Trent's field. "Red Eyes go! Attack Dark Magician Girl with Inferno Fire Blast!" The dragon let loose a large red fire ball that fizzled out.

"Negate Attack ring any bells?"

"Fine, end turn"

"My two best spellcasters vs your two best dragons. Let's see who comes out on top. Draw!"

_This is the great Trent Plummer! Donnie is ok but I've yet to reveal my decks best secrets. See them next time!_


End file.
